warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sol
Sol is a tall, stocky, well muscled, sleek, long-hairedRevealed in the allegiances of Eclipse dark, brown and bright tortoiseshell tom with pale yellow eyes, a face that tapers at the muzzle, a curving tail bushed at the tip, large, wide spaced, tufted ears, and a broad head. History In the Power of Three Series ''Eclipse :Sol is first seen by Hollypaw on WindClan territory. Hollypaw thinks he is a lion, and tells Sorreltail, but Sorreltail confirms him to be a cat, but too stocky and long haired to be WindClan. He seems to be just standing there, watching the patrol. :Later, Sol is found again. This time he is standing on the border, waiting for a patrol. The patrol, consisting of Thornclaw, Poppyfrost, and Birchfall, bring him back to camp, where he asks if he could stay. Firestar rejects him, but then he says he has some news he must share with the Clan medicine cat. He goes out into the forest with Jaypaw and Leafpool. Sol tells them that darkness is coming, eventually meaning the eclipse. Foxpaw and Icepaw eavesdrop on this conversation, but they swear they won't tell anyone. The rogue, or, as he likes to be called, traveler, is taken back to camp and escorted to the WindClan border. :Later, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw come to find him. He shelters in an abandoned Twoleg nest just outside ShadowClan territory. Jaypaw questions him about the prophecy, which he seems to know about. He agrees to go back to ThunderClan territory, where the three siblings can make him a little nest. He is to be their mentor on the prophecy. :After they have gone a little ways, a patrol captures them and takes them to ShadowClan camp. Sol seems eager to go with them, and when they arrive he starts asking Blackstar questions. Blackstar admits that he was having second thoughts about living at the lake. Sol talks him into not believing in StarClan, telling Blackstar that they are just a bunch of dead cats, and using the eclipse as evidence. Sol accompanies Blackstar to a Gathering, where they tell the rest of the Clans that ShadowClan has given up on StarClan as well as the warrior code and won't be attending the Gatherings from now on. Long Shadows :Sol has taken reign over ShadowClan, going so far that Blackstar has even changed his name back to Blackfoot, as he no longer thinks he should have nine lives since they have given up beliefs in StarClan. ShadowClan has stopped going to Gatherings, too. He is seen teaching ShadowClan to forget StarClan and find answers inside themselves. They scatter across the territory, almost like a band of rogues. But, with the help of Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, and Dawnpaw, and their fake sign from StarClan, which later turns to be a real one, ShadowClan drives Sol out. He shows up talking to Hollyleaf later, but she drives him away towards WindClan. He becomes mad, throws a fit, and tramples off into the sunset. Before he leaves, he remarks, "You need me, Hollyleaf.". :Sol is on the cover of Long Shadows.Revealed on warriorcats.com - Sol's picture on the interactive timeline is the same picture as on the book cover Sunrise :After Ashfur dies, ThunderClan tries to gather information on his death, and they put the blame on Sol, who had been sighted at the WindClan border a few days before Ashfur's death. A patrol is sent out to follow him, and due to him having talked with Midnight before, they travel to the sun-drown-place, but find that he isn't there. The patrol then goes to a nearby Twolegplace and find a group of cats that had once followed Sol. They explain that after a failed attempt at driving a group of dogs out, Sol had decided to leave. :The ThunderClan patrol moves on and finds Sol living with Purdy, an elderly tabby, at another Twoleg nest. Already knowing why they were there, Sol agrees to come with them, and invited by Brambleclaw, Purdy comes as well. Along the journey it is mentioned that Speckle would want him to father her kits. :When they arrive back in ThunderClan, almost all the cats are convinced that Sol is Ashfur's murderer, though Sol doesn't appear to be bothered by their hostile glares. Firestar tries to question him about Ashfur's death, but Sol evades answering all of the questions. Since he won't give them any answers, Sol is kept as a prisoner in ThunderClan, kept under constant guard. He is starved in the ThunderClan camp. Lionblaze sneaks into where Sol is being kept one night, believing that Sol still holds the answers about the prophecy, and about his father. Sol is amused and refuses to do anything for him unless he gets repaid. Lionblaze agrees to help him escape in exchange for information on the prophecy and who his father was. :Sol then goes to the abandoned Twoleg nest near the ShadowClan border, refusing to give information unless Jayfeather and Hollyleaf are there. The three ask him about their father, although Lionblaze is more interested in learning about the prophecy. Hollyleaf gets angered by Sol taunting them and is about to attack him, when Lionblaze stops her. Jayfeather and Hollyleaf leave shortly afterward, leaving Lionblaze feeling frustrated. Sol realizes they are not yet ready to listen to him, but he knows they will come back. :Later, the three siblings return to the Twoleg nest once more to ask Sol about their father. Sol skirts around answering them, instead telling them how they can become more powerful. He shows them prey he had caught in ShadowClan territory for them to take back to Firestar and start a war with the rival Clan, and later drive ShadowClan out of their territory. Lionblaze then attacks Sol, realizing that he just wants to use their powers for his own benefit. Hollyleaf tries to stop him, but Lionblaze shakes her off, glaring at Sol, and saying that the prophecy was their power, not Sol's, to use. Jayfeather agrees, saying that the personal battle between Sol and ShadowClan was not their battle, and that the truth about their father existed elsewhere for them to find it. The two brothers leave, and after hesitating, Hollyleaf dashes out after them. Sol tries to call them back, asking them if they wanted to know who their father was, but they don't return. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series The Rescue :When Leafstar goes to find the apprentices, he is seen washing himself in the elderly Twoleg's den. When Leafstar gets captured, he asks questions about SkyClan, and persists that the Twoleg treats them well. It is revealed that the Twoleg has named him "Harry". When the Clan comes to rescue Leafstar and the kits, he helps carry one out. :Later, Leafstar names Harrykit after him. He then reveals that his real name is Sol, and asks to join SkyClan. Beyond the Code After the Flood Trivia *It is said that he will be on the cover of ''Beyond the Code of the SkyClan Manga series. *Sol has been described many times as brown tabby-and-white. *He has also been described with amber eyes. *Sol means "sun" in Latin and Spanish.Revealed in the Seventh Erin Hunter chat *Sol's pelt color is highly unusual, as male tortoiseshell cats are very rare. Explained on Wikipedia *One of Leafstar's kits, Harrykit, is named in honor of him, but that was before she knew his real name.Revealed in The Rescue , page 86 Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Loner Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Supporting Character Category:Rogue Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan Cat Category:The Rescue characters Category:Kittypet